Teach
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: I still don't know if I should continue but anyway... Tsuna is a newly recruited teacher at Nanimori High and there she met Giotto, one of her student and met the whole class that will drive her crazy! So wanna bet if she could last? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

TSUNA

Hi my name is Tsuna Sawada! Sorry about the normal introduction because as much as I know I'm still sane and all. Well I think my sanity won't last a month or worse half a month! Ah well you probably wonder why, but don't worry you will know. (Stop throwing spit balls!)

Let's get started shall we? Well it started when I got my first job, thanks to Gokudera. My profession is being a teacher. Yes I have to handle a bunch of pain in the ass students (okay, okay I'm about to tell them okay? Just shut up! All of you!) Okay so I woke up early in the morning like an early bird, I don't catch worms, just so you know. I always greet the neighbors and say hello to my morning newspaper. The headlines are only homicide, suicide, rape etc. etc. It was quite boring to read it since there is no good news on it! The part that I only love about it is the zodiac sign and comics (Hey I'm not too old for that!) Speaking of age, I'm already twenty-two years old and my major is Science and English! Well after taking a bath-(Giotto shut up you pervert!) I put on some white collared blouse, black skirt and a black tie.

I really don't want to be late and all on my first job so I hurried and ran. When I reached my destination all I can say was "Nanimori High, here I come!" Apparently I heard a cough and saw a pair of blue orbs staring at me, or should I say glaring at me.

"Are you a new student here?" He asked with a cold tone. His light blond hair was gleaming because of the sunlight.

"Um…no." I squeaked. "I'm a new teacher here." I managed to speak. He was terrifying but at the same time he looks kind of handsome for a kid and he's taller than me. He turned on his back and walked away, he gave me a glare over his shoulder that means 'Follow me to death'. He led the way up to the teachers' office.

"Oh thanks Alaude." I saw Gokudera as he gave a small smile on the teenager. "So Hime-sama are you ready to work?" He asked. That nickname…

"Um please don't call me that." I told him that like a billion times. "Call me Tsuna since you are my boss."

"Um Hi-Tsuna I'm not your boss." Gokudera smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who is he then?" I asked. He only gulped and looked at me with guilty eyes. "Who?" I asked again.

"Hibari." Huh? It must be a mistake.

"Who?"

"Hibari Kyoya." He repeated.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yo Tsuna!" I heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Ya-"

"Oh Sawada nice seeing you here!" R-Ryohei nii-san's voice. Don't tell me that they all work here?!

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well we teach." Yamamoto grinned. "I teach History and the teacher assigned on the kendo club."

"I teach Physical Ed. And I'm responsible for the boxing club." Ryohei answered.

"Um where are the rest?" I asked them.

"Oh. Lambo teaches Home Economics and the one who looks out for the cooking club as long as they bake him some cake. Mukuro is assigned on exploding chemicals, which means he is a Science teacher and is responsible on the Math club. Meanwhile I teach Math and I handle the Music club." Gokudera explained. "Well Tsuna you will handle English and the Literature and Arts club." He said.

"Oh okay." I said. "What class do I handle?"

"That will be Class 3-b" Oh juniors. Well that's easy. "Well then let's introduce you to them."

_Ding! Ding!_

From the outside of the room I can hear students cursing, throwing papers, spit balls and all. Gulp.

Gokudera opened the door, which was slammed open.

"All of you shut up!" Gokudera's voice echoed at through every corner of the room. Everyone stopped and the room was a mess. In a blink of an eye they transformed faster than the Transformers. They were on a mess awhile ago and now they were behave. "Well this is your new Homeroom Teacher and for fucks sake don't get her fired!" Wow Gokudera, the job of a teacher suits you.

"Eh but she looks like a student." A girl around fifteen with blue eyes and black hair which was pony tailed said.

"Yup kind of agree with her." A guy with purple spiky hair and pierce earrings on his ear replied.

"Um…Gokudera you can leave now." I told him and reassured him that I can handle the students. "I'm Tsuna Sawada, your new Homeroom and English teacher." I said. "So any questions?" Feel free to ask.

"Are you single?" Eh? The violet haired dude asked.

_Click!_

I swear I just heard a click from a camera. I tried to find out whom and it was a teen with jet black spiky hair and obsidian eyes smirking at me.

"Did you ever have sex before?" A blue haired guy with a pineapple for a hair asked. He looks like Mukuro! (And he act's like one.) I blushed.

"No I'm a virgin." I told him. When did that came from?

"Want me to be your first?" He asked. "Ouch!" A hard bound book flew on his face. "Elena I was just kidding!"

"Shut it Daemon! So teach what is the size of your bra?" Elena asked. What the?

"Are you really small?" A student with green hair wearing glasses asked. I swear he looks like a scientist.

"Do you like kendo?" A Yamamoto look a like said with a grin

"Have a tattoo before?" Gokudera look a like scowled. He have tattoo on his face! Is that even allowed?

"Do you like cakes?" Lambo? Did he dye his hair green? "Give me candy."

"God have blessed you teach!" A Ryohei look alike with black hair and same band-aid on the nose.

"I'll answer your questions later. But now introduce yourselves." I said.

"G." Mr. Tattoo face.

"Asari Ugetsu." The smiley one.

"Lampo! And give me candy!" Seaweed hair.

"Knuckle!" Shouty.

"Daemon Spade" Melon.

"Reborn." Mr. All black and smirky.

"Luce." The girl who thought I was a student.

"Elena" 'I just hit the pineapple' Woman.

"Mammon Viper." Creepy hoodie kid.

"Verde." Mad scientist.

"Colonello." Military man said. Wow he looks charming for a kid. "And this is my girlfriend Lal." He pointed at the girl beside him.

"I can introduce myself you know!" She hit him hard. "Lal Mirch."

_Slam! _

The door was practically slammed twice! I pity the door, no seriously. I gaped at the guy who slammed the door and he has blond locks but I can't see his face because he is looking at the ground panting. He walked into the room not caring at all.

"Your name?" I asked before he passes right through me. He glared at me but I didn't care, he was beautiful. He has azure like eyes and a quite matured face, some of his bangs were covering his face and it was covered of bruises. His eyes went wide and his lips were slightly apart.

"G-Giotto Taru." He stuttered. His pale face was slightly adorned with pink shades. It was kind of cute since he was a kid. I hold up his chin and examined his wounds.

"What happened to you?" I asked seriously. His face looks awfully familiar. Have I seen him somewhere?

"It's nothing." He said and slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me." He replied.

"Okay." I quietly replied.

* * *

"Ah! I'm beat!" I said as I slumped on my desk.

"So how was your first day Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Crap." I answered back. He only laughed.

"Here have some tea." He told me. The tea was kind of soothing. "So tell me?"

"Well the some students are a bunch of your clones!" I replied.

"Well they are not clones." He grinned. "Asari is my cousin. G is Gokudera's half brother, Knuckle is Ryohei's little bro, Lampo is Lambo's little brother, Daemon is Mukuro and Chrome's half brother and Alaude is Hibari's cousin." Oh.

"Well I find Giotto a little weird." I told him the whole story about the hand slapping part.

"You know he is not usually like that. He's a delinquent but girls swoon over him." He replied. "He's good at everything like Math, Science, Arts, English, Physical Education, Music and all" Yamamoto laughed. "You know the class that you are teaching is full of delinquents

"Ehhh?!"

"Yup Reborn, Luce, Skull, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Mammon and Verde they are known as Arcobaleno." Rainbow? "Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon, Alaude are from the Vongola." Clams? "There are other groups like Millfiore, Shimon, Carcassa, Cavallone, and many more."

"The school approves it?"

"Yes. Because Hibari wants chaos. If there is a small problem the CEDEF will take good care of it, but if anyone breaks rule, Vindice will take good care of it." Of course Hibari approves it.

"Vindice? Those guys are still around?" I told him. He laughed again. "Vongola? So they carried out what we left huh?" I remembered when we are still in high school we created the group called Vongola to protect our friends from those delinquents.

"If the don't intend to join any groups or want to go solo they are called Aristocrats. However if they got kicked out of their group they are called Outlaws." They add up new rules. Before we just fight and fight and crush down other people and build alliance with the other groups. "There are three powerful groups and they are called Trinisette."

"Who are they?" I asked. They never have those before.

"Well the ranks of Arcobaleno, Millfiore and Vongola are equal." Yamamoto took a sip at his tea. "Oh forgot to tell you that the teachers also build a group."

"Eh who's the boss and what is the name?"

"The boss is of course you."

"What?! I'm new here." I protested.

"We waited for you and we also decided that you will be the boss."

"What's the name?" I grumbled.

"Neo Vongola Primo." Woah that is awesome. Even though the name is so awesome I don't want to be the boss! "Questions?"

"Yes, what do we do or what is our job?"

"That is to lead the other groups and like be their directors or something." He explained.

"Then why am I the boss?" I blurted out.

"Hibari wants you to be when he learned that you will apply here."

"So you mean Gokudera- you guys plan all of this?!"

"It's a yes and also a no. I didn't approve it but the others insisted and said that you are better to handle things."

"Kyoya is just too lazy do things." I usually call people their first name if I'm so frustrated because of them. That skylark he will pay! "If he wasn't my boss…"

"Now, now Tsuna calm down."

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" I packed my things as possibly as I could.

"Take care!" He beamed.

That damn Kyoya! Why can't he take care of the kids himself! He is the forsaken bastard principle of Nanimori High. Always blabbers that 'This is my school blah, blah, blah!' I stopped my tracks when I felt that I just stepped on something.

"Urgh…" It grumbled. I looked down and saw a familiar blond and he was sleeping on the floor. He wasn't sleeping he was beaten up! "Sensei?"

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

* * *

GIOTTO

[Tsuna, give me the microphone! What do you mean no? Hey your time is up so give it since it's my time to tell my side of story!] Yeah, sorry about that, sensei and I just have a tug-of-war over the mic. So where are we? Oh yeah we where in the part where I'm sleeping on the floor. Seriously I'm just sleeping on the floor since my body is so tired to walk or do anything [They don't have couches in the middle of the road, duh!] Well the Outlaws have beaten me up and I just faked that I fainted or something but it still hurts.

Remember this morning that I was late and Alaude got to beat the shit out of me and Tsu- I mean my new teacher checked on my face which was bruised. [Hey I love my beautiful face just so you know, G!] Yeah but I love it when she touches me [No, I'm not a pervert, you are Daemon!] Okay back to the story. Actually there are bullies in our school even though we have groups; they are called Outlaws because well they got kicked out of their groups. You can't just fight them not unless they challenged you. The same goes with the Aristocrats, like Elena, you can't fight them since they are going solo in fighting. Unfortunately some of the Outlaws really hate me and ambushed me right before the bell rang and since we are all late Alaude took care of the pests for me, well he has also mistaken for one of those pest so he also beat me up. And then an angel came which was my teacher who grabbed my chin just to examine my bruises. I kind of glared at her at first not realizing who she was but when I saw her I remembered who she was. She was the friend of Takeshi-sensei introduced to me when we were in 2nd grade. [Of course I still remember that Knuckle. She was my first love after all. Awe look Tsuna is blushing and no I won't shut up.]

"Uh…ouch." I winced as I remembered someone stepping on my back! I would like to swear who the hell was stepping on me but I can't it just hurts too much.

The next thing I knew is that my view is really blurred. When it has already cleared I knew that I was in an unfamiliar place. I tried to sit down but winced and clutched my stomach. "Ouch, I think I broke a rib!"

"Don't move you idiot." I heard a familiar voice. The first thing I saw is brown chocolate orbs. I kind of blushed when I saw who was staring down at me. "Yes you broke a rib." She kneeled beside me and helped me to sit up. "Here." She said as she let me drank a glass of water.

"Why?" I asked.

"Huh?" She replied back. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. Shit, she's just too cute!

"Why did you help me?" You should have just left me alone. "Despite my ridiculous attitude this morning. You still…" It was not ridiculous, it was fucking stupid.

"Baka!" She said as she flicked a finger on my forehead. "You are one of my student remember. Even though you have a fucking stupid attitude. You are like a little brother." Ouch I think I was just Bro zoned.

"But you look like my little sister." I joked and she only giggled.

"So you're not all shy?" She asked.

"Shy? I'm not shy!" I exclaimed. "It's just that I dislike people touching me."

"Oh well then let's make a proper introduction. I'm Tsuna Sawada your new Homeroom and English subject teacher."

"Oh really? Well then I'm Giotto Taru, one of your troublesome students and the leader of the Vongola group." I said as I held out my hand and she shook it gently.

"So the Vongola huh? One of the three powerful groups?" She smiled.

"Quite informed Ms. Sawada." I commented.

"Well thank you Mr. Taru." She replied. "Would you like some tea?" Okay she now sounds like old lady offering milk and cookies.

"You're kidding right?" I replied.

"Nope I'm serious."

"Nah I'll pass."

"So have we met before?" She finally asked.

"Nope." I lied. "We haven't met before." Yes we did, you were not just looking.

"Oh I see, you look really familiar to me." She said.

"Whatever I'm going home." I said. I kind of winced trying to stand up but I managed it.

"You won't stay?" She asked. Okay something popped on my head and it was not good. [Reborn I know you could read my mind but please I'm begging you don't tell them!]

"You don't want me hitting on you." I winked at her and I could say that she was blushing. I walked away from the house and hanged my coat on my shoulder. I grumbled as I clutched my aching rib.

I walked in front of a mansion which was unfortunately my house. I opened the big front door and the butler welcomed me. I always forgot his name because he was a newbie and all.

"My, Master Giotto what happened to you?" He asked.

"Nah don't mind it, its pretty normal to have this, actually it's like a hobby or something." I told him. I walked over to the sofa and looked at my younger brother who was playing with his Yu-Gi-Oh cards and he was holding the Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey there Ieyatsu." I greeted him but he only looked at me with a bored look and went back playing his cards. He's ten years-old and he stopped speaking over two years ago when our parents, well they died in a murder. My brother saw the whole thing. Can't you believe it an eight year old kid saw such an incident. He was only the witness but since he is traumatized he can't speak and he was always spacing off. He had these golden locks, same as mine but his eyes were bright orange. Sometimes he would cry and have nightmares he would shout but his cries were silent. "What do you say I play with you?" I said he looked at me with a tiny hope in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and picked out a card randomnly. "Hey look I got Yugi's ace card, The Dark Magician." When I looked at him he was on the floor sleeping.

"Oi you." I called out a maid. "Please fix this thing and bring it back to his room." She only nodded. I carried my brother back to his room and opened the lights. He's got collections like Yu-gi-oh cards, Pokemon action figures, cards and stuff toys, Beyblades and Battle Spirits card. For short he is an Otaku. I placed him on his bed and he slept soundly like a baby. I sat beside him and stroked his blond bangs. Why can't he just stay that peaceful and how can the world be so cruel to him?

"Um master…" The made peeped from the door. She had her hands full of those trading cards.

"Thanks." I told her and she just bowed her head.

I went back to my room and opened the lights. Paintings were all over hanging my walls. There was the mansion and me playing with G and Asari. I wish those times never ended. Oh look there was also a painting of Tsuna in a small frame which was kept hidden because I'm afraid mom would tease me on it. I painted that after five years when I saw her again when Takeshi-sensei talked to her and she was still in college I think. [Daemon: Dude you really are a pervert!] Shut it Daemon!

* * *

The next morning…

"Um…my name is Fon. I'm an exchange student from China. Please take care of me." I was too shocked to tell how I went to school because in front of us now is a smiling Alaude and also looks like Principal Kyoya.

"Ah…So class any question about him?" Tsuna-sensei looks dumbfounded! Well she might have also thought that it was a goofy doppelganger of principal Kyoya.

"Hey want to join our group?" Luce asked. Wow he is already hitting on the new student.

"What group?" He asked and tilted his head. He earned squeals from the girls who are too amazed. I've got to tell Alaude about this and also asked him to smile so that maybe he too will have fan girls!

"Well you can join groups like a fraternity but we called it groups." G explained. "Well there are three powerful groups here, Vongola-"

"I'm the boss!" I shouted and G glared at me.

"Yes that idiot over there is the boss. Arcobaleno and she is the boss." She pointed at Luce. "And lastly the Gesso whose boss is Byakuran." He continued. "Well if you don't want to join any of us you can join the Varia, They are paid to destroy other groups and unfortunately they have an alliance with us." Much to Xanxus' displeasure. "Gesso has no alliances but the Arcobaleno is quite on our side."

"No were not!" Skull and Collonelo shouted in unison.

"If you don't want to join you can be an Aristocrat who is like a solo player but if you joined and got kicked out you are called an Outlaw." I said. "So choose!" I demanded. "You can be stronger if you joined us."

"Like hell he would. Besides it's not fair because Sawada-sensei already holds you guys." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll go with the Arcobalenos." Fon sighed. "But now can I sit down?" He said with still a smile plastered on his face. I really have to tell Alaude.

* * *

After Homeroom…

"Hey sensei thanks for yesterday." I told her.

"Nah no problems just as long as you don't hit me again." She laughed.

"So you are our new director whatever they called it?"

"Yeah so? You don't like it?" I was taken aback by her question and she looked kind of sad.

"Nope. So you think we'll get close?" I smiled and put my hands inside my pocket.

"How close? Grade school or high school?" She returned the smirk.

"College and graduate I guess?"

"Hey hitting on teachers is not allowed!" I heard Reborn shouted inside the room.

"Shut up and go fuck Luce or anything!" I shouted back and Tsuna only giggled.

"Fuck you!" He shouted back.

"Back at you!"

"Asshole!"

"Dick!"

"Jerk"

"Sissy!"

"Hey I'm no sissy!"

* * *

Please R&R!

I just noticed that I haven't introduced Fon and the Varia which is an accident.


End file.
